fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elixir
Elixirs (特効薬 Tokkōyaku) are HP-restoring items that appear across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning with Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. In line with its etymological role as a magical restorative that extends a given person's life when consumed, the Elixir is capable of completely restoring the HP of its user. This effectively makes Elixirs the best HP-restoring item, followed by Concoctions, Vulneraries, and Herbs. Given the massive benefit that the Elixir brings, it comes as no surprise that it is rather scarce, usually accompanying characters who join at a juncture nearer the Endgame point. The Elixir is regarded to be a special item in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, a fact that is indicated by a black star that is assigned to its name [★Elixir (エリクサー Erikusā)]. In this game, the ★Elixir's etymological role is further emphasised on, as it, contrary to its Fire Emblem counterpart, possesses the effect of resurrecting its user when they run out of HP. In Fire Emblem Heroes, the Elixir appears as an Arena Assault exclusive item which restores 99 HP to all allies. Item Information ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | ★Elixir |1 | - |Resurrects the user when they are KO'd. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Elixir |3 |3,000 |Restores all HP. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Elixir |3 |3,000 |Restores all HP. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Elixir |3 |3,000 |Restores all HP. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Elixir |3 |3,000 |Restores all HP. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Elixir |3 |3,000 |Restores all HP. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Elixir |3 |900* |Restores all HP. |} ''* 0 when sold ''Fire Emblem Awakening | Elixir |3 |900 |Restores all HP |} ''Fire Emblem Fates | Elixir |1 |900 |Restores 40 HP |} ''Fire Emblem Heroes | Elixir |1 | - |Restores 99 HP to all allies. |} Item Locations TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Item Craftsman |Ligria Fort - Combine the Healing Drop and the Amulet in order to exchange for an ★Elixir. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |Enemy x3 (Ch. 17A) • Enemy x4 (Ch. 19A) • Enemy x4 (Ch. 18B) • Enemy x2 (Ch. 19B) |- |Inventory |Hugh |- |Visit |Ch. 7 - Village • Ch. 10A - Visit the northwestern-most Village with any character, with the exception of Wade and Lot. |- |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest x3 • Ch. 21x - Chest x3 |- |Vendor |Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Eliwood/Hector's Stories:' Ninian • Wallace • Nino • Jaffar |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |- |Vendor |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Ephraim • Innes* • Tethys • Marisa* • L'Arachel • Dozla • Rennac* • Myrrh |- |Vendors |'Main Story:' Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 '''Creature Campaign:' Port Kiris • Bethroen • Jehanna Hall • Narube River • Rausten Court |} *''Ephraim's route only. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventories |Reyson • Ranulf • Tibarn • Naesala • Giffca |- |Visit |Ch. 3 - Village |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendor (Hard) |Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Steal |'Part 3:' Istvan (Ch. 2) |- |Inventories |'Part 3:' Reyson '''Part 4:' Sigrun • Sanaki • Naesala • Bastian • Kurthnaga |- |Base Conversations |'Part 2:' Ch. 2 - View the base conversation titled "Geoffrey". Part 4: Ch. 4 - View the base conversation titled "Wolves". Rebirth 3 - View the base conversation titled "Micaiah". |- |Bargains |'Part 2:' Endgame Part 3: Ch. 6 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Everyone's Conditions |Common item. |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 12 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 24 • Para. 3 • Para. 9 |- |Inventories |Virion • Yarne |- |Events |Para. 5 - Speak to the Villager located towards the northern reaches of the map. Para. 6 - Provided that Inigo succeeds in killing at least one enemy unit. |- |Armouries |The Dragon's Table • Great Gate • Dueling Grounds • Mercenary Fortress • Ruins of Time • Wellspring of Truth |- |Merchants |Border Pass • The Midmire • Carrion Isle • Valm Harbor • Peaceful Village • The Twins' Hideout |} Fire Emblem Fates |Battle Points |Acquire 1 Battle Point in order to obtain an Elixir through this method (Limit one) |- |Shops | Staff Store (Level 2: 1, Level 3: 3) Rod Store (Level 2: 1, Level 3: 3) |} Gallery File:★Elixir (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the ★Elixir from ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Category:Bonus Items